Poker night
by Axis26
Summary: It all starts with a friendly game of poker, and then the bet happened. Now the whole gang (minus one) has to go up to the girl they love and confess their feelings, all because of one simply bet. Rated for T for minor gambling. If you want to find out who won and doesn't have to confess their feelings then read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My names Axis24 and here is my latest story which I'm posting in honor of my pen name change. Yes I know I changed it yesterday but I was busy for most of yesterday so I couldn't get it up in time. But I digress, I bet you all are eager to get to reading this story so I will not keep you any longer.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by Sabrina06 **

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was yet another wonderful summer day in Danville, only it was night, not day, and Ferb and I were getting ready for company so we could have a friendly game of poker. "Are the refreshments ready Ferb?" I asked from the dining room.

Ferb poked his head out from the kitchen and gave me a thumbs up. Poker night had become a Friday night tradition among our friends, although we never go over a dollar if any at all. It had started shortly after our first finals week in high school, but it was such a great means of distraction from school stress that we made it a tradition.

"Think it'll be the whole gang again?" I asked.

Ferb shrugged. I walked over to the kitchen to see that Ferb had finished getting the sodas and juice out of the fridge. Just then, we heard the doorbell ring and I rushed to get it.

As I opened the door I saw Buford, Baljeet, Django and Erick had all arrived. "Hey guys, come on in." I greeted as I opened the door for them all to enter. "It's good to see that you could finally make it Baljeet."

"Yes well, college homework seems a bit slow nowadays so I decided that I would join the party."

"I guess Buford didn't want to be the first one out this time." Erick said as he walked in behind Baljeet."

"Hey! That deck was totally stacked against me." Buford exclaimed.

"Only Ferb is capable of such calculations Buford and he wasn't the dealer on a single hand you sucked on." Django mocked.

"I'll have you know Buford, that I have a pretty mean poker face." Baljeet said jokingly. "Then again if we were really playing to win, would we really be playing with Ferb?"

"Ferb has yet to win a game thus far." I added.

"What?" Baljeet asked. "How is that possible? He has the best poker face I have ever seen."

"I'm not sure how it's possible either." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "But enough about winning streaks, let's get started."

Everyone walked into the dining room where a deck of cards was set up, along with chips for everyone. "So are we expecting anyone else?" Django asked.

"Don't think so." I answered. "Isabella's busy, none of the other Fireside Girls usually come …" I looked over to Erick. "How about on your end?"

"Everyone's busy with something or other or doesn't feel like it." Erick answered.

"Meaning this is everyone." I said as I turned to the table. "So let's get started!"

Everyone took a seat at the table as Ferb came in from the kitchen with a drink for everyone. "As always, refills are in the kitchen so help yourselves."

Everyone took their drink and placed it on their coaster. "So, I have heard that there is usually a buy in?" Baljeet asked.

"Thanks for reminding us Baljeet." I said as I pulled out a dollar. "Is everyone good for tonight?" Everyone pulled out a dollar and nodded. "All right then, let's begin."

I passed the cards to Ferb who started shuffling them.

"I have another question." Baljeet mentioned as he raised a hand.

"What's with you and all these questions?" Buford asked.

"Sorry but this is something I am a little worried about." Baljeet began nervously. "We are not doing anything illegal here by betting, are we?"

"So long as it's private, the house isn't collecting any money from hosting, we don't advertise, and we're all friends outside the game then we don't have anything to worry about." I answered.

"But seriously, don't go advertising it." Buford added.

Ferb dealt out two cards to everyone who took a quick peek at them. "Small blind is one cent and big blind is two cents." I said as I threw two white chips in. Ferb was the first dealer and to his left was Django, followed by Baljeet, Buford, Erick, and then myself.

Erick threw in one chip and looked at his cards again. Ferb took a quick look at his cards then pushed them forward. Attention turned to Django who looked at his cards, sighed, and then pushed them forward. "Not with these cards."

Baljeet looked at his cards again then back at everyone else. "I guess my chances aren't horrible." He threw two chips in.

"I ain't sitting out the first round." Buford said as he threw in two chips.

Erick was still looking at his cards with a look of contempt. "I don't think this hand could have been worse." He said as he pushed his cards forward.

I looked at my cards and saw an ace of diamonds and a king of hearts. "Well, I'm already the big blind so no reason for folding."

Ferb dealt a card face down then dealt three cards face up in the center of the table. The first card was a two of spades followed by a two of clubs, and last a five of hearts.

Baljeet quickly looked at his cards and smiled. "I will bet five cents." He said as he threw in a red chip.

Buford looked at his cards and shook his head. "The only thing worse than this hand now is Baljeet's love life." He said as he gently tossed his cards towards the center of the table.

"I will have you know Buford, that I have made a lot of progress with getting together with Ginger." Baljeet defended.

"Saying hi to her once doesn't count as progress Baljeet." Buford retorted.

"Hey, who is the one still in this hand?" Baljeet asked.

"Only you Baljeet." I said as I threw my cards towards the center. "Man I thought that would go better."

"Does that mean I won?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes Baljeet." Erick answered. "You won the first hand but that doesn't mean you've come out on top."

"If my luck doesn't improve then he just might." Buford responded.

The cards were collected and then passed to Django who dealt them out again. Everyone looked at their cards as Django threw in two chips. "Yeah, I'll play this one." He said.

Baljeet took some time to look over his cards while Ferb and I threw in our chips for being the blinds. "I think I'll call this one." He said as he threw in his two chips.

Buford's eyes went wide as he saw his cards then put them down before starting off into space. "No … I know where this is going and I'm NOT going to fall for the same trap three weeks in a row."

"What trap?" Baljeet asked.

"Going all in with a pair of two's." Erick said as he tossed in two chips.

"I did not go all in!" Buford exclaimed.

"Of course not." Erick responded as he threw in two chips. "You only bet away half your stash."

Buford leered at Erick while I looked at my hand to see a king of hearts again as well as a seven of clubs. "Well I'm going to … bet five." I said as I threw in five.

Ferb looked at his hand before pushing it forward.

Django looked at the pot for a moment before following Ferb's example. "My cards aren't that good." He said before sitting back in his chair.

"I will see how this goes." Baljeet said as he met my bet.

Erick looked at his cards then back at the pot. "Well you can't win if you don't play." He said before tossing in a five.

Django turned a card face down then flipped over the first three to show a six of spades, a ten of diamonds, and a two of hearts. "I check." Baljeet said.

Erick looked at his cards before smiling and throwing in another five. "Bet you wish you stayed in now, don't you Buford?" Erick asked as he threw in a ten.

"Never said I had two two's." Buford responded.

I placed my hands on my cards and pushed them forward. "There's more folding here then when the Fireside Girls tried to get their 'Massive Laundry Crisis' patch."

"I will not be attending this hand thank you very much." Baljeet said as he pushed his cards forward.

"Man, you guys wouldn't know a bluff if it hit you in the face, would you?" Erick said as he accepted the pot.

"It's not that." I responded. "I literally had nothing that would have helped me."

"Then let's all hope that the next hand goes better." Django said as he passed the cards to Baljeet.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

Baljeet had been doing amazing, for his first time playing; he was already a whole dollar ahead of when he started. "HA!" He exclaimed as he took a pot consisting of an entire dollar. "If you all keep indulging my transparent honesty then I will rule this night!"

"Say what?" Buford asked.

"He was bluffing." Erick answered.

"Oh." Buford responded. "He's getting the hang of it then."

"Beginner's luck." Django said as he dealt the cards out to everyone. "It will run out eventually."

"I'm not going to fall for your bluffs again Baljeet." I said as I looked at my cards to see an eight and nine of hearts. Ferb and I threw in our blinds as Django mulled over his hand for a moment before checking as well.

I looked over to Baljeet, who was biting his lower lip. "Um … I will raise." He said as he threw in a five.

"Small bet Baljeet?" Buford asked as he saw Baljeet's raise. "You're not going to bluff me again."

Erick looked at his hand then back at the pot a few times before seeing Baljeet as well. "I have a good feeling about this."

I looked at my hand once more. A nine and eight of hearts didn't seem like something that would inspire an amazing play; but I felt good as well so I saw Baljeet's raise.

Ferb and Django also saw the raise then the flop revealed a ten of diamonds, clubs, and hearts. "Well that was unexpected." Erick said as he laughed and as Ferb tapped to indicate that he checked.

"I'll check." Django said as he tapped the table.

"I will most defiantly check." Baljeet said as he began thinking.

Buford was about to say something before pausing and looking around. "I'll … check."

"As will I." Erick said as he tapped the table.

Everyone else checked and the next card was dealt face down then a jack of hearts was revealed. I was shocked at the site, all I needed was one card and my hand would be almost unbeatable. I looked over to Ferb who checked and sat back.

"I'll bet ten cents." Django said as he threw in a black chip.

"I think I will see that." Baljeet said as he also threw in a ten.

"I am so into this hand." Buford said with a smile as he checked the bet.

"I was into these cards before it was cool." Erick retorted as he threw in a ten.

I looked at the pot then at the cards in the center of the table. It was a risk sure, and I could see that if someone had a ten then I would be playing risky but with three already out it was unlikely.

"I'll check that." I said as I threw in a ten.

Ferb also threw in a ten and the third and final card was revealed to be the queen of hearts, which was one of the two cards I needed.

"All in." Django said as he pushed the remaining twenty five tokens he had into the pot.

"Ha." Baljeet said as he pushed twenty five worth of chips into the pot. "I will see you and raise you another twenty."

"Chump change." Buford said as he pushed in all his chips. "I'm all in as well."

"But that's more than Django." Baljeet said.

"Django's on a side pot then." Erick said as he looked at his cards. "As is Buford at this point … that being said, I'd like to make a special bet before going all in."

"A special bet?" Baljeet asked.

"Sometime people make special bets that involve things other than money." I answered. "But everyone has to agree for them to make it.

"All right then." Baljeet said as he looked at Erick. "What is your special bet?"

"Simple." Erick said as he cracked his knuckles. "Should I lose, I will go up to the girl that I have a crush on and tell her, in whatever way I wish, that I love her, and that I want her to be my girlfriend."

Everyone's attention quickly turned to Erick in shock. "Why would you make a bet like that?" Django asked.

"I want to see how everyone goes about it." Erick responded.

I looked at my hand and thought to myself for a moment. "I'm in." I said as I pushed the remainder of my chips in.

"Hold on Phineas." Erick said as he pushed the rest of his chips in. "I still have to go all in."

"Wait, wait, wait." Buford began. "Now I'm confused, who's in side pots?"

"Everyone but …" I looked around to see who had the most chips. "Ferb?" I said as I noticed that he somehow managed to get the most. "How … how is that-"

"Remember three hands ago when he had that really lucky play?" Erick asked. "Aside from that, he's been folding from the start unless he was one of the blinds."

Ferb pushed all his chips in signaling that he was also going all in but would only lose as much as the second, should he lose.

"Well I can't lose this hand so I'm up for it." Django said with a smile.

"I will most defiantly be watching as everyone goes up to their crush and tells them how they feel, which would make for a great opportunity for me to ask Ginger out." Baljeet said as he pushed the rest of his chips in.

Buford looked over to Baljeet and leered. "I will only agree to this if Baljeet goes first when he loses."

"So you are going to go in turns?" Erick asked.

"It is fine by me." Baljeet responded. "I cannot lose anyway."

"Looks like that's everyone." Erick said as he smiled. "Let's make this interesting and go one person at a time."

"All right." Django said as he turned over his cards to show a nine of clubs and an eight of spades. "I have a straight, I'd like to see someone beat that."

"Since you asked." Baljeet said as he turned over his cards to reveal a two of hearts and a four of hearts. "I have a flush, which is better than a straight unless I am mistaken about how this game works."

"Hold on." Django said as he looked at the cards. "Queen of hearts, Jack of hearts, ten of hearts, ten of clubs, ten of diamonds …" He sat back in his chair with a look of dread on his face. "I have to tell Adyson I love her."

"Not before Baljeet tells Ginger that he's in love with her." Buford said as he revealed a five of diamonds and a five of hearts. "Along with the three tens that makes a full house, meaning I win."

Erick laughed. "Baljeet bluffs us with a two and a four and ends up getting a flush only to be beat, how lady luck is fickle." Erick shook his head. "But what I find more surprising is that no one stopped to think that someone here might have had the fourth ten." Erick said as he turned over his cards to reveal the ten of spades and ace of diamonds. "Four of a kind beats a full house Buford, meaning I win."

"Au contraire." I began.

"This is turning into the most unlikely hand I've ever seen Django said as he sat back in his chair.

I watched Django walk away a little confused at first but shook it off before revealing my nine and eight of hearts. "A straight flush." I said as I reached over to scoop in the pot. "Meaning that everyone here is going to have to-" I was interrupted as Ferb threw his cards between me and the pot.

I looked down at his cards and slinked back as if they were infected. "No." I began. "It's not possible."

"What is it?" Baljeet asked.

Erick looked over and his eyes went wide. He then took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then put them back on. "But that's … impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." I stated.

"Apparently." Erick responded.

"What does Ferb have already?" Buford demanded as he walked over to see what it was. "The ace and king of hearts? What's so special about that?"

"Wait." Django began. "Combined with the Queen, Jack, and Ace of hearts in the communal pool …"

"FERB HAS A ROYAL FLUSH!" Baljeet exclaimed.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter in my latest story. Now this doesn't mean I stopped my previous story or that I'm finished with this one, I plan to work on both at the same time and hopefully not fall behind in anything (I know, I have high expectations of myself but who cares). That's all for now so I will see you all later with another chapter in one of my stories that haven't been canceled. So until next time, … I'm calling it a day.**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I've been silent for the past week or so but I have two good reasons. The first is that I had two tests to study for and the second is that I was a little upset with a realization I had about AYA. Seriously, think about the tittle for a moment, 'Act Your Age' what is that exactly supposed to mean? I mean Phineas said that he did have feelings for Isabella and was ready to tell her when he found out that she also (at one point) had feelings for him but how exactly is someone not acting their age in that show? Then it hit me, Doof is trying to go through a midlife crisis because he is supposed to at his age. But that means that the show was named because of its B story and that only happens when the show is focusing on that story BUT … if that's true then that episode was centered around Perry and Doof … the episode that finally achieve Phinabella is focused around Perry and Doof?! WHAT THE *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* the whole thing is just *beep**beep* and *beep* the *beep* thing in the *beep* *beep* *beep* because it's just so *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* and *beep* to this *beep* … then again, it could have just been an oversight by the writers, it happens from time to time and isn't something to get too upset about. But regardless, I'll just chuck that up as another reason as to why I don't consider that episode to have happened for the purposes of my stories. Now to the reviews.**

**Rhoamso: Oh I will.**

**Anonymou7155: I hope it does turn out to be awesome.**

**Zeslie: It warms my heart to know that so many people like this story.**

**Phinbella-cute1: I'm glad you like it and I think I'll keep my plan a surprise seeing as I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Phinbella56: I'm glad that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by Sabrina06 **

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We all watched as Ferb pulled in the pot he had just won with the most improbable hand in the history of improbable hands.

"I can't believe I got the lowest rank in that hand." Django said as Ferb smiled.

"I can't believe that I was the one who made that bet." Erick added.

"Well it happened so we have to pay up." Buford said as he pulled a dollar out and handed it to Ferb.

Everyone else did the same except for Baljeet who looked on in disbelief. "I did not know I was going to lose, could I have a do over?"

There was a moment of silence before Buford got up and placed a hand on Baljeet's shoulder. "Baljeet, I'm going to make this simple … no."

Baljeet looked down and then handed Ferb a dollar. "I can not believe that I agreed to that bet." He said sadly.

"It could be worse Baljeet." I said as I looked away. "At least you don't have to worry about your crush not liking you."

"But he does have to worry about going first." Buford added.

Baljeet's head fell. "I had forgotten about that."

"Yeah that's what happens when you make a bet like that when there are three tens in play." Erick pointed out.

"But I had a flush." Baljeet pointed out as he picked up his head.

"Doesn't matter Baljeet, all someone would need to beat a flush in a hand like that is a pair and then with the three tens they would have a full house. Not to mention that someone would simply need the fourth ten."

"Yes, I guess in retrospect it was a little reckless." He said as his head fell, again. "So when should I … do it?"

"I think she might be asleep at this time." Django said as he looked at his watch.

"Too bad she didn't come tonight." I said jokingly. "You could have simply gotten it over with on the spot."

"I thought that Isabella was the only one of the Fireside Girls who came to poker night." Baljeet questioned.

"Not true." Django answered. "Some of the other Fireside Girls come from time to time. Adyson came to play with us, once."

"I don't think 'play with us' is the phrase I'd use." Erick snarled.

"Yeah, more like menacingly manipulate us." Buford added. "Seriously, she got Django to fold when he had a full house."

"Fine, fine, we get it. Adyson is a great poker player." Django began. "So are we going to all do it on the same day or what?"

There was a moment of silence before Ferb said his first words of the night. "This weekend is the annual Fireside Girls' Grand Gathering."

"Shut up Ferb." Buford retorted. "You didn't lose so you don't have a say."

"I think it's a great idea." I cheered. "They're coming up on their final year as Fireside Girls; why not make it grand for those that any of us are in love with."

Erick looked around the table curiously. "I think that's all of us unless I'm mistaken."

"What?" I asked nervously. "How exactly do you figure that all of us have a crush on a Fireside Girl?"

Erick thought to himself for a moment. "Well I'm not sure who it is, but I'm pretty sure Buford has a thing for one of them."

"I mean me!" I retorted. "I mean, I'm sure that Buford has feelings for a Fireside Girl and you wouldn't have said that unless you did, but how would you know if I had feelings for one of them?"

Erick gave me an annoyed look. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Hey!" I spat.

Erick ignored me and turned to address everyone else. "Well Phineas does have a point, there is a special dance for the Fireside Girls Sunday night, and what real man who lost a bet and had to tell the girl that he loved that he had feelings for her wouldn't tell them before an event like that?"

"Makes sense to me." Buford said as he leaned back.

"I'm game." Django added.

"I do not really have a choice." Baljeet said in defeat.

Attention turned to me as I bit my lower lip. "Well, I'm a man of my word and I've lost a bet, so I'm in."

"I bet Isabella will be happy to hear that." Django muttered.

I laughed a little. "Well, yeah, I mean she's my oldest friend so upon hearing that I'm going to tell the girl I love that I love her, she'll be extremely amused."

There was a long silence before Erick stood up. "Well, I'm too tired to deal with this at the moment." He turned to Ferb and myself. "Thank you for inviting me once again, I look forward to when we do this again."

"Hopefully next time no one will make a crazy bet like this." Buford muttered as he looked away.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ferb asked with a smile.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

(The next day)

Today was the day I had to confess my feelings to Ginger and I was not looking forward to it in the slightest. I had no idea how she felt about me and I had no idea what I would do if she did not return my feelings. My concerns would have to wait however, seeing as I was now at the Fireside Girls' Grand Gathering, where troops from all over the Tri-State-Area, and then some, would gather to earn patches, share tails of their endeavours, and earn the 'Share Stories of Ones' Endeavours' patch. The Event itself was held at the Knights of Danville Hall, in the largest room they had; but members would only be there at the end of the day when the speeches were being given and patches were being awarded. Until then, the Fireside Girls were at lodges, clubhouses, and mobile units. Finding Ginger was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack but I had an idea on how to find her.

I made my way to the Fireside Girls' lodge in the center of town and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." I reached out, and knocked on the door softly. I waited about ten seconds, then sighed. "Well, I tried."

"Tried what?" Ginger asked as I turned around and noticed that she had been standing there.

"GINGER!" I exclaimed as I tried retreating, only to bump into the lodge. "I … I was …"

"Were you looking for us?" She asked. "I thought you knew, this weekend is our annual Fireside Girls' Grand Gathering?"

"I know." I answered. "I was just … looking for you."

"For me?" She asked as she began to blush.

We both stood there, silent, for some time before she finally spoke. "Well, I need to get a box from the lodge so-"

"Oh yes." I said as I moved out of the way. "You are busy and I would not want to get in your way in the slightest."

She giggled then opened the door to the lodge. She walked inside and I followed. "So why were you looking for me?" She asked.

"Well …" I began. "I … wanted to … talk to you … about something."

She stopped looking for her box and turned to look at me. "Well I am still here for now so what do you want to talk about?"

I sighed then bit my lower lip. "Ginger … do you think we could be … more than friends?"

"What?" She asked as she looked at me, confused and surprised.

"I mean …" I sighed. "Ginger, I like you a lot, more than just a friend. So do you think we could be more than friends?"

She stood there for a moment then let out a small laugh which caused a pit to form in my stomach. "Did … did you really just ask …"

"I did not think you would like the idea." I said as I turned around.

"It's not that." She said as she walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just … didn't expect you to just come out and say it like that."

"Neither did I." I said as I shook my head. "But that being said, what exactly is expected of me when it comes to matters like this?"

"Well …" She began. "You have a good point … I guess you just caught me by surprise." She reached out and grabbed my hand. "But I do like the idea of … being more than just friends Baljeet." The pit in my stomach disappeared and I looked over at her, surprised. "As a matter of fact, I've been hoping that you would ask me for so long that I'm really just speechless now that it's actually happened."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." She said as she held my hand tighter. "Now I need to get that box and get it back to my troop, would you like to come with me?"

"Yes." I said cheerfully. "Yes I would.

* * *

**I must admit, I am thoroughly surprised that so many people like this story so far. I haven't had this good of a start since 'Not Better Left Unsaid' and that story was roughly ten times as long as I plan for this story to be (not an exaggeration). Now I need to get to my other story and post that chapter then read the chapter sent to me by the guy (or girl) who wanted to take one of my canceled stories off my hands. So until next time, I'm going to get to work on something else.**

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so I bet you're all woundering why I've been gone for a week, well, there's two reasons, the first is that my DocX outbox decided to not tell me that there was a limit to how many things I can have sent at once and I didn't find out until a week later, the second reason is … well … let's just say Starco and end it there, if you don't know what it means then don't ask me to tell you, I won't be explaining. Now onto the reviews instead of working on a report due tomorrow.**

**Phinbella56: I'm glad you like it.**

**alex9779: Well if all works out then it will be one a chapter.**

**Anonymou7155: No comment, but thanks' for the review.**

**EvilPhin11: Thank you.**

** : I will try.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by Sabrina06 **

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was making my way to the center of the park, where I heard Adyson was getting ready to enter an obstacle course or something. I had also received a text from Ferb saying that Baljeet had confessed his feelings to Ginger and it turned out well for him. Though I'm not sure how, exactly, Ferb found out that Baljeet confessed. In any case, I took it upon myself to take the next turn; the Fireside Girls' would find out what we're up to at some point and I wanted to tell Adyson before she saw it coming. "This is going to be the most embarrassing day of my life." I said, to myself, as I continued walking.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I was at the starting line for the team obstacle course. Isabella and Katie were also there but I was unsure as to which one of them was going to be on my team, but it didn't really matter to me. "Well this is going to be an interesting competition now isn't it?"

"You know there's no patch for this." Katie pointed out.

"It's the principle." I responded. "Not to mention that we are the best in our entire squad, we can't lose."

"Excuse me?" Katie asked. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at her curiously. "Um … me and one of you two are going to enter this obstacle course and we're going to leave everyone else in our dust?"

"Oh." Isabella said nervously. "You don't know the rules, do you?"

"What rules?" I demanded.

"The teams have to be one Fireside Girl and one non Fireside Girl." Katie answered. "As a matter of fact, the other teammate can't even be a girl."

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed.

"Well it is 'the boy and girl tag-team' race." Isabella noted.

I face palmed then looked at Isabella and Katie. "Who are you two running with?"

"Not racing." Katie said. "Not that interested."'

"I just came here to watch." Isabella added.

"Damn." I said as I turned around. "Looks like I need to find Ferb."

"Ferb doesn't like these kinds of things." Isabella said, dashing my hopes.

"All right then, Erick's better at parkour anyway, I'll just have to team up with him."

"If you can find him." Katie said with a smile. "He doesn't like these kind of events either, so he probably didn't even come."

"Awe man." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "That means I'm stuck with Buford."

"Is there a problem?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see that it was the girl who was in charge of this event. She was about the same age as us, but was doing this to earn her 'Event Planer' patch, a patch that we all got long ago."

"No problem." I answered. "I just need to fetch my partner."

"The race starts in one minute, there's no time for you to run and get someone." She responded.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I face palmed.

"Oh, there's her partner." I heard Isabella say.

I slowly turned around with my eyes tightly shut. "Please don't be Baljeet, anyone but Baljeet." I said to myself. I slowly opened my eyes to see Django standing there, trying to catch his breath. I quickly turned to Isabella. "Is it too late to find Baljeet?" I asked.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Django asked.

"Is he your partner for the obstacle course?" The girl asked.

I sighed. "Yes, I guess he is."

"I'm what?" Django asked, a look of confusion written his face.

"Well get ready then, the race is about to start." And with that, she walked over to the starting line where everyone was getting ready.

"Can someone fill me in here?" Django asked.

"You're my partner for the obstacle course." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Well why can't-"

"Don't ask questions, we don't have much time." I dragged him over to the starting line, where five other teams were already ready. "We just have to both cross the finish line and then we will win this."

"How did I get dragged into this?" He asked.

"Is everyone ready?" The girl in charge asked. No one responded so she simply raised a flag into the air. "All right, get set … and … GO!" She waved the flag and all the teams took off.

The first obstacle was a simple rope ladder, nothing Django couldn't handle; but he wasn't the best, causing us to drop to third. The next obstacle was a rope swing, there were six ropes and they weren't sturdy. That meant we would have to swing across one at a time. The first team that had gone had their first member fall. Now they would have to climb back up and try again but the second team was already half way through. "I'll go first." I said as I took hold of a rope. I quickly swung across the ten foot gap then threw the rope back to Django. He looked down at the net, about ten feet below, and paused. "Don't worry, worst case, you'll break a limb."

"Not helping." He called back as he took hold of the rope. He took a deep breath and swung across, only to not let go when he made it to the other side. Now he was back where he started. I rolled my eyes and when he came back for the second time I grabbed hold of him and helped him.

"Stop being so afraid." I said as we began making our way to the third obstacle. Luck had been on our side, seeing as the four teams that were behind us hadn't managed hold onto the rope; but they were quickly getting the hang of it and one team had already caught up. The next obstacle was a series of platforms, spaced a fair distance apart, that we would have to cross to get to the other side. The only team ahead of us had stalled on one of the platforms, near the end, as one of them was sliding off the side.

"All right, follow me." I said as I jumped to a nearby platform. Django followed as I continued to jump from platform to platform, that were close together, and easy for Django to follow. The only problem came when we came to the end and the only way was to jump to a platform, six feet away. Not far, but Django wasn't one who I would call athletic. "Let me go first." I suggested as I backed up a little. I took a small running start and managed to get to the next platform with ease. I looked back to Django who seemed nervous as he took a few steps back. He started to make the jump and from the looks of it, he was going to fall short. I reached out a hand and grabbed one of his flailing arms as he swung underneath the platform. "Damn Django, you're heavy." I pulled him up just as another team passed us and the team in front of us managed to get their act together. "You okay?" I asked quickly.

"I think I dropped my dignity at the rope swing." He said as he looked back.

"You're fine." I said before jumping to the other side. Django followed suit leaving us with only to things left to do, climb to the ground, then run to the end. We quickly made our way to the ground and began running. It didn't look like we were going to make it but before we even got to the grass Django grabbed the back of my collar and stopped me. "Django, what's with-"

I was interrupted by the sight of the team, that was the furthest ahead, fall into a pit trap; causing the team in front of us to stop cold in their tracks. "The grass doesn't match up, some is fake, some is out of alignment, and some is just plain obvious." I looked forward to see that there were some places where you could see a circle if you looked hard enough but there weren't that many. "They get closer together the further we get to the finish, better let me lead this one." Django walked forward, at a fast pace, weaving through what I could only assume to be pit falls. The first team that had fallen had managed to climb out, and the other team was testing the ground to try to find where it was safe. Django on the other hand was navigating like he could see them clearly. We were almost at the end when a third team came up from behind us and pushed us aside.

"So long suckers." The boy said, as the two of them ran towards the finish line. They were about to cross it when they fell into a pit trap; costing them the race.

"I don't see how they expected someone to guess the right path at the finish line." Django said as he got his balance back. "It's practically covered in pit traps, the only safe way seems almost impossible to follow." Django made his way to the finish line slowly, like walking across a tight rope, and I followed slowly. We managed to cross, in first place, as the other teams were still trying to get out of the pit falls.

The crowd stated cheering and I hugged Django. "We did it!" I shouted. "And it's all thanks to you Django."

"You don't have to thank me." Django said as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure Ferb or Erick would have been able to see those pitfalls just as well as I could."

We were each given a medal and congratulated. After all the congratulating was over, we began making our way back to the Fireside Girls' lodge. On our way there however, a question formed in my mind. "Hey Django, why were you on your way to the obstacle course?"

"I'm sorry?" Django asked, confused.

"I mean you probably had a reason, before I forced you into participating, so what was it?"

"Oh." Django said nervously. "That … I had almost forgotten about that." He began scratching the back of his head, nervously. "Well … I was on my way … to tell you something."

"Really?" I tilted my head to the side a little. "And what might that be?"

He sighed and bit his lower lip. "Well … um … it's … hard to say."

"It can't be that complicated." I responded.

"It's not so much complicated as … I don't know how to say it."

"Well just say it." I told him. "If it's not complicated then it should be easy."

"It's not that easy, Adyson."

"Well you won't know until you try."

"It's not that simple." Django explained.

I shook my head. "What's wrong? Why can't you just tell me what you wanted to tell me?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" He exclaimed.

There was an awkward moment of silence as I tried to process what he just said. "Wha- … are you serious?" I asked.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He said as he turned away.

"Wait a second …" I began laughing weakly. "Oh, I see, someone put you up to this, didn't they?"

"Say what?" Django asked.

"Was it Buford?" I looked to the side and scratched my chin. "No, it couldn't have been him … how about Isabella?" I shook my head again. "No … Milly, it had to be Milly."

"No one put me up to this Adyson!" He exclaimed as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Wait … okay, that's not entirely true, but I mean it Adyson, I … I'm in love with you."

I felt like a strange sensation came over me. "Oh … I … I don't know what to say."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No." I interrupted. "I mean I have no idea what to say, because I never expected that, even if you did have feelings for me, you would say that you loved me." I laughed. "I mean you're so timid and shy that I thought that I would be the one confessing."

His eyes went wide. "Wait … what?"

I grabbed his hand and we started walking again. "I can't wait to tell the others about my new boyfriend."

"Wait … why do I feel like I missed something?" Django asked.

I laughed. "That's just another reason why I like you Django."

* * *

**Alright then, I should continue working on that report I mentioned … and not let Starco distract me again … let's talk about something else, this week is busy for me, I have a research presentation due this Wednesday which means that I will be busy for some time. I might get a chapter of something in this week but no promises.**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as I told my beta, this chapter was downright painful to write, I had to stop, get up, and walk away two times during my writing of this one. But I digress, some of you who have been keeping along with the other story I'm working on now know that I have plans to take on a new show for fanfiction soon. Let me tell you all that I'm going to finish these two stories before moving and I'm not leaving P&amp;F. That is important. Now to the reviews.**

**Sparity101: … um … I … don't … you didn't really type a review … there.**

**Phinbella-cute1: Wow … thank you. That really made my day. But honestly you should also thank my beta reader, not only does she proof read my chapters but she also gives me advice and suggestions that make the story better or more humorous.**

**MYimaginationForyou: Okay, I will.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by Sabrina06 **

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was walking through midtown when I got the message that Django had confessed his feelings to Adyson; meaning that I should probably be next. I had figured that by now, some of the fireside girls might assume something's up, which I figured would help me out a little. I had a rough idea where Katie would be at this time, but I still had no idea what I was going to say. "Don't think just coming out is going to be a good idea." I said to myself. "And if I keep thinking about it then I will never get around to telling her." I looked up and saw that the sun was really low in the sky. "What the heck, I'll just role with it."

I began making my way to the Fireside Girls' clubhouse, the best Fireside Girls' location in all of Danville with a view of the sunset, and the most likely place where I would find Katie today.

I decided to take the long way around, so as to not be seen walking up. When I arrived, I noted that my assumption was correct; Katie was here watching the sunset. "Well it's now or never." I told myself.

I walked up to her and when I got close, I tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around in surprise. "Erick?" She asked.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked as I motioned to the seat next to her.

"Um … no it's … um …" She scooted over so that there was more room for me to sit and taped the seat.

I sat down and took a small breath. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Um … Yeah." She responded nervously. "I … I didn't expect you to come today."

I shrugged. "Well it was come here or sit in my room all day, doing nothing."

"So you came here out of boredom?" She asked.

I looked to the side. "Mmmm … mostly." I responded, as I thought)about losing the bet last night.

She laughed. "Well I'm glad that you came out tonight."

"So am I." I said nervously.

We sat there for some time before Katie tried to make conversation again. "I always love the sunset. It's so beautiful and peaceful."

"Yeah." I responded.

There was an awkward silence, which was eventually broken by Katie. "Oh, did you hear?" She asked. "Baljeet confessed that he was in love with Ginger and Django confessed that he was in love with Adyson."

"I heard." I said, almost sarcastically.

"It was so unexpected, I mean what are the odds that something like that would happen today?" She rested her chin in her cupped hands. "I wonder what could have convinced them to go through with it."

"A straight and a flush." I said reflexively.

Katie looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

My eyes widened at my accidental slip. "Um … nothing important."

"Erick." Katie accused.

I sighed. "Fine, you know how almost every Friday Phineas and Ferb host a game of poker?"

"Yeah."

"Well, last night, in the last round, someone, who shall remain nameless, was so confident that he would win that he said that if he losthe would go up to the girl he loves and confess his feelings for her. Django and Baljeet called the bet and Django had a straight while Baljeet had a flush."

"What did this unnamed guy have?" Katie asked.

"Four of a kind." I answered.

She looked at me, surprised *or you could use 'eyes wide'*. "So that's why they both confessed today."

I sighed and continued. "Buford had a full house, Phineas had a straight flush, and Ferb, against every law of probability, had a royal flush."

She laughed. "So Phineas and Buford have to confess as well?"

"Yup." I responded.

"Who do they have a crush on?"

"Either I don't know, or I'm not telling." I answered.

She giggled then turned back to look at the sunset. After a moment, her eyes went wide and she began counting on her fingers. "Hey Erick, you were there too, right?"

"Yup." I answered.

"Who else was there?"

"No one that hasn't been mentioned already."

She slowly turned to look at me. "So then … you were the one who made that bet?"

"Yup." I answered, with a nod of my head.

"So you have to …"

"Yup."

"And …"

"Yup."

"And that means …"

"Yup."

She looked at the sunset for a moment before looking back at me. "What was I asking?"

"I don't know Katie." I said with a laugh.

She smiled before biting her lower lip. "So … have you told her yet?"

I looked at her, confused. "Told who what?"

"The girl that you love that you love her?" She clarified.

"No." I answered. "Not yet."

She looked back at the sunset. "Oh … okay ..."

I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath. "Katie … I-"

"I love you Erick!" Katie interrupted.

I looked at her unable to for form a coherent thought for a moment. "Katie …"

"I'm sorry." She said as she tried to get up, only to be stopped when I grabbed her arm.

"Katie … I was supposed to say that."

We both stared at each other for what felt like forever until we both burst into laughter. "Thank you." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

After the hug broke, she looked at me nervously. "So … does this make us … boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That all depends." I responded. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" She screamed in my face before pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

**Like I said earlier, I'm taking on another story for writing fanfiction and this doesn't mean that I'm quitting the P&amp;F fandom. Now I bet some of you already know but I'm not going to be saying exactly what it is because the last time I wanted to take on another topic, I never actually got around to it. I do have the first chapter done but I'm not ready to post the story just yet.**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
